


Justice For Roman

by Ember (HMSquared)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: First Kiss, Hospitals, M/M, Minor Seth Rollins/Roman Reigns, Near Death Experiences, almost attempted murder, please read the authors notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Ember
Summary: Dean and Mox are really sick of the fact that The Shield has become all about Roman, so one night they decide to strike.





	Justice For Roman

**Author's Note:**

> VERY IMPORTANT: I started this story long before Roman's leukemia was announced, and the only reason I'm posting it now is that this contains a character that will be mentioned in later stories. I wish Roman a speedy recovery and am not using this story as some sick medium.
> 
> Also, just as a warning, this is REALLY contained for Mox. In other stories I have planned, he will be various levels of sadistic. Enjoy!

Dean’s happiness dipped slightly as he followed Roman and Seth up the ramp. The Shield was back together, but that wasn’t what bothered Dean. What bothered him was the fact that Roman was getting pushed massively, and it had taken Dean getting injured to see it.

His hand shaking slightly as he connected with Seth and Roman for The Shield fist-bump, Dean closed his eyes briefly and listened to the sounds around him. People were actually booing Roman, and for some strange reason, that satisfied Dean.

After Raw had gone off the air, Dean dashed to the bathroom, not listening to Roman or Seth. He just needed to get away for a minute or two, away from Roman.

Turning on the faucet, Dean ran cold water over his face, the silence from the empty bathroom comforting him. Then, the hairs on his neck standing up, Dean looked up in time to hear someone say, 

_ Having brother issues? _

“Mox!” Dean shouted, jumping out of his skin. Looking up in the mirror, Dean saw the smirking younger man standing behind him.

Just like Finn had Bálor, Dean had Mox. A younger version of the Lunatic Fringe, Mox was a demon like Bálor, but not as powerful. He had popped into existence when Dean had been on the indy circuit, and after they had been signed to WWE, Mox had festered at the bottom of Dean’s spine, waiting for a chance to be useful.

_ Surprised to see me?  _ Mox smirked. Rolling his eyes, Dean snapped,

“You almost gave me a heart attack.”

_ And we wouldn’t want that.  _ Dean rolled his eyes again, though a tiny smile broke through the annoyance. Sitting on top of the counter so he could look at his friend, Mox asked,

_ In all seriousness, what’s going on with you and The Shield? _

“I don’t know,” Dean replied, his voice suddenly shaking. “I really don’t know.” Running his hands under the water again, trying to distract himself, Dean whispered, “It’s….Roman.”

_ What about him?  _ Mox leaned over and looked at Dean, a faint smirk on the edge of his lips.  _ Do you  _ **_like_ ** _ him? _

“No!” Dean shouted, glaring at Mox. Mox looked a little startled, but then another smirk appeared. He was a demon, after all; he could take Dean’s snippiness.

_ Well then, what is it?  _

“He’s just…” Dean shook his head, trying to stay calm...and then his heart burst. “He’s just too perfect, Mox. Ever since The Shield split, Roman has gotten undeserved opportunity after undeserved opportunity, and it took me getting  _ injured  _ to realize the WWE Universe was right.” Dean slammed his fist down on the counter, scraping it lightly on a tiny bump. Wincing, The Lunatic Fringe ran his hands back under the water, not caring when blood mixed with the cold liquid.

_ What do you want to do about it?  _ Mox asked. Dean drummed his fingers on the edges of the sink, thinking and watching water flick everywhere. Looking at his reflection, he growled,

“I want Roman to suffer. He has gained everything, him and Seth, and I have nothing. I…” Dean suddenly smirked, gray eyes flickering. “I want Roman Reigns to fall to his knees and perish at my feet.”

Mox was silent. He didn’t know what to say. Normally, Dean would only have been really angry, but with Mox by his side, they could actually kill Roman. Mox really didn’t want to do that, and as a mischevious demon who fed on the pain of others, it was saying something.

_ Okay… _ Dean shot Mox a look.

“You hate my idea, don’t you?”

_ No.  _ Mox shook his head, trying to smile.  _ I just don’t want to actually kill Roman. _ Dean nodded.

“Of course not.”

_ Dean.  _ Mox’s face was cold.  _ I’m not going to kill him for you, and if you kill him or Seth, I’m not taking the blame for it.  _ Dean nodded again, a tiny smile returning to his face. Joining the nod, Mox asked,  _ Where do you want to start? _

“We attack him,” Dean laughed. Stretching out his hand, Dean said to a confused Mox, “I can take Roman, but you can destroy him.”

_ Fine.  _ Mox took Dean’s hand, Dean nodded, and then Mox took over.

Everyone in the world with an inner demon also had a demon mark. In theory, it could be used to identify a hostile demon inside of someone’s body, and all three Hounds of Justice had one. Roman’s was his arm sleeve, Seth’s was the tattoo on his spine, and Dean...well, Dean had two.

The first one was on the inside of Dean’s wrist, and it was a sparrow. Barely there, the sparrow was a simple outline, the mark filling in when Mox took over. After The Shield had gotten back together for the first time, Dean had received the mark from Mox himself, symbolizing the growth he had been through.

The second mark, the more prominent mark, was a trail of sparrows that arched up Dean’s right shoulder. That was his original mark, first created when Mox had popped into existence the day Dean had signed with WWE. Even though Dean wasn’t a huge fan of it, he didn’t want to get the mark removed, as such an act risked severing the connection with Mox. If that happened, Mox would die, Dean possibly dying with him. 

Watching the marks fill in, Dean’s eyes closed, turning a light amber when they opened again. Smirking, Mox turned and left the bathroom, allowing Dean to half fall asleep. It was time for the demon to take over.

Dean hazily watched as Mox walked toward Roman. Roman smiled, it briefly making Dean reconsider...and then everything snapped back into place when Mox slammed Roman into the wall.

Smirking, Dean closed his eyes and drifted into Limbo, savoring the brief sound of Roman’s screams. Finally, The Big Dog’s Achilles’ heel had been found.

When security found Roman, Mox had already wiped his memory (along with the cameras) and was trudging back to the hotel. Dean’s sleep was sapping him slightly, but Mox didn’t mind being a little exhausted. It only reminded him how much he loved Dean, quirks and all.

By the time they arrived at Dean’s hotel room, Mox was about to fall over. Closing his eyes, Mox left The Lunatic Fringe’s body and caught his sleeping friend before he hit the ground. Depositing Dean on the cushiony bed, Mox sat down across from his friend and watched Dean sleep, finding comfort in his smile. Shaking his head, Mox then laid down and turned off the light, both men recharging from the hectic evening.

Dean woke up the next morning to the sound of his phone beeping; Seth was calling. Reaching over, Dean fumbled for his phone and quickly answered.

“Yeah?”

“Good morning, sleepyhead.” There was a slight twinge of annoyance in Seth’s voice, or maybe impatience. Rubbing his eyes, Dean laughed,

“Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.”

“I guess that’s what happens when my friend doesn’t see any of my texts.”

“What happened?” Dean swung his legs over the side of his bed, freezing with widened eyes at Seth’s answer.

“Some idiot attacked Roman backstage last night. It isn’t part of a storyline, and the person beat Roman within an inch of his life.” Dean looked over at a sleeping Mox, whose chest was calmly moving up and down. A tiny smirk appearing on his face, Dean asked as sincerely as he could,

“Where’s Roman now?”

“A hospital just down the street from the arena. I’m there right now, you should have the address.” Seth stifled a yawn, causing Dean to laugh,

“Have you been there all night, Sethie?”

“Of course, Deano.” Dean’s heart dropped a tiny bit. He knew how much Seth loved Roman, which meant he wasn’t the right person to rant to. If Dean said one bad word about Roman, he would find himself on the receiving end of a Ripcord Knee in seconds.

“I’ll be there in twenty minutes.” Dean hung up before Seth could respond, then scrolled through all of his unread texts. Must of them were angry ones from Seth, along with a few condolences about Roman’s injury. After five minutes, he finally discovered the address for the hospital.

Standing up, Dean walked over to a sleeping Mox, smirking, then smacked his friend upside the head. Mox grunted lightly, eyes opening, then he smiled at Dean.

_ Who called? _

“Seth,” Dean replied. “Roman’s in the hospital. Apparently…” Dean sat down next to Mox, smirking, “You nearly killed him.”

_ Just because I said I wouldn’t kill him didn’t mean I wouldn’t almost kill him,  _ Mox laughed. Dean chuckled sharply, patting Mox on the head; there was the demon he knew and loved.

Dean walked to the hospital, Mox silently following. As they walked, Dean thought about what he was going to say to Roman. Maybe he could get away with nothing.

Seth was sitting on a bench in one of the white hallways, hunched over. His hair was messy, his eyes red, and it was obvious he’d been crying. After getting Roman’s room number from the perky nurse behind the counter, Dean slowly walked over to Seth.

“What’s he doing here?” Seth asked, looking at Mox. Dean winced. He had forgotten that Roman and Seth could see his demon twin.

_ I can’t see how your friend is doing?  _ Mox asked, his voice dripping with sweetness. Dean tried not to smile as Seth rolled his eyes. He had an idea.

Seth shot to his feet and walked down the hall to Roman’s room, not saying a word to Dean or Mox. When they reached the door, Seth slowly opened it.

Roman was lying in bed, eyes closed with tubes in his arms and nose. A morphine drip stood at his bedside, doing it’s magic. A crisp white bandage covered Roman’s stomach, another covering his bruised and battered nose. Trying not to smirk, Dean stepped aside to let Seth go forward. Mox was one of the best mind-wipers he knew, but they still didn’t want to take any chances.

Roman’s eyes slowly open, the skin around his right one black and blue from when Mox had punched him. A huge smile appearing on his face, Seth whispered,

“Rise and shine, buddy.” Roman winced at the bright lights, then returned Seth’s smile. On the other side of the room, Mox pinched Dean from behind to keep him from scowling. It worked, though Dean almost punched Mox in the face.

“Hey,” Roman groaned, coughing slightly. “How are you, Seth?”

“Worried about you.” Seth kneeled, his eyebrows furrowed. “What happened, Roman?” Roman shook his head, his own eyebrows furrowed over closed eyes. Mox whispered to Dean,

_ If Roman says he doesn’t remember, we’re screwed.  _ Nodding, Dean stepped forward and said loudly,

“He just woke up, Seth. Do we really want to talk about that right now?” Seth shot to his feet, ready to retort fiercely, but Roman grabbed his wrist.

“Deano’s right, Seth. I’d like to wait a little bit.” Dean smiled a grateful smile as Seth ground his teeth.

“Fine.” Then, Seth turned and stormed out, bumping Mox’s shoulder. Watching him, Mox snapped,

_ I’m going to see what’s wrong with him.  _ Mox stormed out of the room as well, slamming the door behind him. 

Dean didn’t say anything at first. The silence in the room was heavy, but The Lunatic Fringe knew that if he started talking, he wouldn’t be able to stop.

“How are you doing, Dean?” Roman asked. Dean forced himself to smile. He felt like someone was pushing a plunger through his stomach, which was also the feeling that occurred when Mox took over.

“Okay, I guess. Worried about you.” Biting the inside of his mouth, Dean tried not to laugh. He felt really, really crazy.

Roman stifled a yawn, causing Dean to smile for real this time. The Big Dog had unknowingly walked right into his plan.

“Tired, Uce?” It was a nickname Dean didn’t use often, and he knew he was busted. But Roman simply smiled.

“I just need to sleep.”

“Don’t die on us, okay?” Dean asked. Roman nodded, already drifting into dreamland.

Dean was very well aware there was a security camera, he was aware Mox wouldn’t cover for him, but it didn’t matter. All he wanted was to end this jealousy for Roman, now.

Slowly walking over to the morphine drip, Dean examined the screen. The controls were surprisingly simple: one button to add more morphine, one to add less. All he had to do was press one button, and Roman would never wake up.

Just as Dean rose his hand to press the up button, someone tackled him from the left. Slamming into the window, the back of his knees catching on the ledge, Dean instinctively put his hands up to cover his face and closed his eyes in fear as the figure swung back and punched. After a few seconds of pain, he carefully opened one eye.

It was Mox, and he looked very, very angry. Shaking badly, Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Mox interrupted.

_ I told you not to kill him! _

“I wasn’t trying to!” Dean lied.

_ We both know that’s not true, idiot!  _ Mox’s words stung, but that was normal for him. Dean opened his mouth again, ready to fire back, and Mox suddenly leaned forward and kissed him.

Mox’s hands were on Dean’s waist, his eyes closed, and Dean was shaking, trying not to choke on his demon frenemy’s tongue. After a few seconds, Mox pulled away, savagely licking his lips, then turned and left the room as Seth walked in.

“What happened?” Seth asked, seeing the winded look on Dean’s face. Looking at the floor, Dean muttered,

“Mox and I were the ones who attacked Roman. I was jealous, but that doesn’t matter.”

“Of course it matters!” Seth shouted, instantly angry.

“No, what matters more is Roman loves you.” Dean looked at Seth, trying not to cry. Seth’s eyes widened, teary-eyed himself, and let out a horrible noise that was a mix of a scream and a gasp. Sitting down in the chair at the end of Roman’s bed, The Kingslayer whispered,

“How do you know?”

“I watched the stuff you guys did together when I was injured. I’m not blind.” Dean looked at the floor and said, voice breaking, “I’m sorry, Seth.” Seth shook his head.

“Get out.” Nodding and too tired to argue, Dean got up and left without another word, knowing his friendship with Seth and Roman was over.

It was raining outside, but Dean walked back to his hotel anyway. By the time he got inside, his hair was sticking up, wet from the rain. Pressing the button for the elevator, Dean tapped his feet lightly on the floor, waiting.

A father and his six-year-old son walked over. No one spoke at first, but then the boy asked,

“Dad, can I talk to him?” and pointed at Dean. The father looked at Dean, who smiled, turning to the little boy.

“You a WWE fan?” The boy nodded, grinning a mile wide.

“Yes. You’re one of my favorite wrestlers.” Dean rubbed the boy’s hair lightly, his tough exterior dropping away. The elevator doors opened and Dean followed the family in.

The father and son were getting off after Dean, so he took the time to sign the boy’s shirt and a picture for the father. Then, as the elevator traveled upward, Dean stared at the wall and chewed on his tongue, thinking to himself,

“Don’t cry until you get off.” When the elevator finally stopped, Dean said goodbye to the father and son, then stepped out of the elevator and walked to his room, the walls around him crumbling.

Mox was sitting on the sofa reading a book. Sitting down on the bed his demon twin had slept in the night before, Dean closed his eyes and began to sob, hugging his chest tight.

Mox silently got up and walked over, wrapping his arms around Dean. The Lunatic Fringe briefly flinched, but then accepted the hug, still crying.

_ You okay?  _ Mox asked, rubbing Dean’s hair. He shook his head, looking up at Mox.

“No. Seth hates my guts.”

_ He always has,  _ Mox chuckled. When Dean’s eyes widened, he explained solemnly,  _ You were the leader of The Shield, the mouthpiece. He came up with plans you got the credit for. Why do you think Seth stabbed you through the heart and feuded with you when The Hounds of Justice split up?  _ Dean swallowed, realizing Mox was right. And as they sat there, holding each other, feelings started to flow.

“Mox…” Dean whispered. Mox looked at him, nodding.

_ Yes? _

“Kiss me until I die.” Mox rose an eyebrow, Dean chuckling, “Not literally, idiot.” Rolling his eyes, Mox obliged.

Even though he hadn’t said anything, Mox had a huge crush on Dean, which he knew and reciprocated. And as Mox pushed Dean down into the mattress, as the two men laughed into the late night and early morning, their jealousy of Roman faded away. Funny how it took anger to find love. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't figure out how to explain this in the story itself, but the reason Mox hurt Roman so much was because of jealousy. After all, no one hurts a person's crush and gets away with it.
> 
> Please comment!


End file.
